Clockworks Psychiatric Hospital
Clockworks Psychiatric Hospital is a mental institution where David Haller and Sydney Barrett resided until they joined Summerland. History Clockworks is a psychiatric hospital that houses a wide verity of patients. People unable to cope with the daily tolls of living outside of a mental ward are given a place of residency in Clockworks. Individuals with Schizophrenia, anti-social personality disorder, and a history of drug abuse all reside within it's walls. The environment is clean and simplistic, gravitating towards structural elements that are circular in nature. Clockworks is also known as CWPH and has the symbol of a dog with a clock in its mouth associated with it. Each patient receives their own bedroom and has access to a main Dayroom where they can relax, watch television, or interact with other patients. Clockworks also has a main cafeteria where each patient can obtain their meals from contains that are similar to post office boxes. Patients also attend therapy in a verity of environments. One-on-one sessions are often held in private rooms while group therapy sessions occur in a larger room that is sectioned off with dividers but contains no doors. Patients are encouraged to interact with each other and a large staff of nurses and physicians aid with their treatment. Clockworks does have a curfew and after the curfew goes into affect patients are not allowed to be in each other's rooms. The Incident After David Haller attempted to commit suicide, he was admitted to Clockworks to treat his schizophrenia under the treatment of Dr. Dennis Kissinger. It was there that he befriended Lenny Busker and fell in love with Sydney Barrett, a mutant whose uncontrollable powers has made her isolate herself from physical contact. Their romantic relationship is cut short when Sydney reveals that she is about to leave Clockworks, causing David to kiss her as she is about to depart. This triggers Sydney's mutation and the two switch bodies. In David's body, Sydney finds herself unable to control his vast psychic abilities, causing her to inadvertently transport all the patients at Clockworks into their rooms and making the doors and furniture disappear. Lenny is killed in the process, her corpse partially phased through the walls. Firemen, police, and other crisis organizations arrived to help rescue the trapped patients. Division 3, a government agency created to deal with mutant threats, and Summerland, an underground mutant organization, agents also arrived to collect the mutant responsible for the incident. Division 3 collected Dr. Kissinger and also erased any evidence that Dr. Kissinger, Sydney Barrett, and David Haller were associated with Clockworks. Upon renovating and repairing the hospital, Division 3 observed it looking for clues as to David Haller's whereabouts. The Shadow King created a version of Clockworks within David's mind, which he used to trap the Summerland mutants as psychiatric patients . Residents * Lenny Busker † * David Haller * Sydney Barrett Personel * Dennis Kissinger Trivia * Clockworks is named after Stanley Kubrick's A Clockwork Orange, which Legion creator Noah Hawley has admitted is an inspiration for the show [http://www.vulture.com/2017/03/legion-fx-pop-culture-references.html Vulture - The Pop-Culture References in Legion, From Wes Anderson to Stanley Kubrick] . * The different colored uniforms worn by Clockworks Psychiatric Hospital patients are to classify a patient's level of risk of violence. Patients who wear white uniforms are of no risk of violence, yellow uniforms have a mild to moderate risk of violence, and red uniforms are of a high risk of violence. References Category:Locations